The opportunity to utilize wireless features is ever increasing as cellular transceivers are being transformed into entertainment as well as communication platforms. One such cellular transceiver is a wireless feature included within wireless vehicle communication and networking services for a mobile vehicle. Another such cellular transceiver includes capabilities to receive satellite broadcasts such as, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) signals and satellite radio signals.
Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g., telematics units) provide voice communication. These wireless systems have also been utilized to update systems within telematics units such as, for example, radio station presets. Additionally, these wireless systems have been utilized to send data to service providers. For example, sensor data may be sent to assist the mobile vehicle manufacturer in maintaining the mobile vehicle. Another use for such wireless systems includes navigation assistance that incorporates aspects of an on-board GPS system.
Unfortunately, most conventional navigation assistance systems employ cardinal directional information, such as, for example the terms “North” or “South” when providing a user with directional information. Such cardinal directional information is typically not of great usefulness when conventional navigation assistance systems are typically employed. That is, most users of navigation assistance systems tend to utilize the system when in unfamiliar territory or when navigating to or through unfamiliar territory. Cardinal direction instructions tend to be much less useful in such situations.
The present invention advances the state of the art for operating a telematics enabled mobile vehicle communication system.